The subject matter disclosed herein relates to head restraints and, more particularly, to a vehicle head restraint that is simultaneously rotatable and translatable.
Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include a headrest or head restraint atop an occupant's seat and in a position adjacent the occupant's head. Head restraints are typically cushioned for comfort, are height adjustable, and most are commonly finished in the same material as the rest of the seat.